


I'm Guilty as Charged (For Leading You On)

by darko



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative universe High school, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Manipulative Louis, Nerdy Harry, Older Harry, Rich Harry, Slutty Louis, Top Harry, Younger Louis, gold digger louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darko/pseuds/darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson wouldn't call himself a gold digger, he just prefers the finer things in life. Unfortunately for him, the finer things are all pricey and money is one thing he doesn't have. So really, it's only destined that Harry Styles, the nerd from the year above who also happens to have a very obvious and pathetic long-term crush on Louis (literally) stumbles his way into his life. Who knew Harry's wallet was thicker than the frames on his glasses?</p><p>***Previously titled To the Love I Left my Conscience***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from "Fine, Great" by Modern Baseball

Louis Tomlinson wouldn't call himself a gold digger, he just prefers the finer things in life. Unfortunately for him, the finer things are all pricey and money is one thing he doesn't have. So maybe from time to time he uses the things have does have, like his pixie like features, curvy figure, and larger than average bum, to get what he wants. Louis doesn't think it's wrong- he's just utilizing his tools. Some are blessed with money and some, like himself, are blessed with seemingly innocent doe eyes and charm.

Some say it's immoral or slutty and it may be, but Louis doesn't care. As a matter of fact he loves what others say. Attention is attention and he strives for it. One of his favorite things is knowing he's on some one's mind be it under a positive or negative light. He feels most alive after a purchase goes through or when he walks into a room and all eyes immediately lands on him. The blue eyed boy prides himself in being able to rise a reaction from his peers with a mere look. Being as widely discussed as he is there are always certain expectations set and Louis doesn't disappoint.

Really he's just tired of being disappointed.

It's hard finding eligible partners in high school-everyone's broke. His last few boyfriends' paycheck from their part-time jobs where they earned minimum wage just wasn't providing for his expensive taste.

Now, Louis finds himself desperate. Luckily, he gets his best ideas in desperation. So really, it's only destined that Harry Styles, the nerd from the year above who also happens to have a very obvious and pathetic long-term crush on Louis (literally) stumbles his way into his life. Who knew Harry's wallet was thicker than the frames on his glasses?


	2. Choose Love or Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the characters.
> 
> Chapter title from "XO" by Fall Out Boy

        Louis doesn’t really do school. Sure it’s good for hanging out with friends, but the waking up at ungodly hours to spend 7 more hours at a place he doesn’t even want to be, with people he doesn’t even like, isn’t going on his list of favorites any time soon.

            Besides, who needs an education when the only work your future holds is seducing wealthy older men? Is there a degree in seduction techniques?

            It’s a Monday after a long weekend and it is obvious Louis isn’t the only one who dreads being in school. The day seems to have dragged on longer than the usual torturous hours and everyone is about ready to scream. It’s the last class of the day and they’ve all managed to survive this long. However, it seems the universe really likes to test Louis’s sanity as his last class also happens to be taught by Mrs. Titler (it’s all in the name really) his current history teacher.

            She begins the lesson with a powerpoint lecture that has half the class scrambling to copy the information all down with cramping fingers and the other half just sitting there, contemplating their existence, having given up at slide 3. Louis is grouped within the second half.

            As a matter of fact, he doesn’t even realize she’s finished her lecture and moved on until Zayn, his truest brother in this God ridden Hell, nudges him in the shoulder and tilts his head towards the front of the room. Zayn doesn’t really talk much and maybe that’s why their friendship works so well. Louis can do all the talking (which is mainly complaining, let’s be real here) while Zayn sits there in silence, high off his tits. It’s perfect, really. Louis has finally found someone he can confine in without being labelled a whore.

(And even if Zayn is judging him there’s no way to tell. His face always remains in the same beautiful expressionless look. So pretty, so chill.)

            Mrs. Titler clears her throat and passes out a piece of paper. “This class, is your rubric,” she says in her usual obnoxious loud and nasally voice as the projector lights up the board behind her, casting a glowing effect around her thick frame. It illuminates her the way a God would be, punishing its helpless peoples. It causes a shiver to run down Louis’s frame. It’s terrifying, she continues, “for your final project, worth 50% of your grade.”

            There’s an audible groan around the classroom and Mrs. Titler obviously cannot have that. She does what any normal public school teacher would do and slams a meter stick on her desk and screams ( _screams),_ “Quiet!”

            Her actions receive the desired effect when everyone quiets down. The papers are passed around and Mrs. Titler claps her hand and pauses, “This is a partner project.” Louis cheers and goes to clap Zayn on the shoulder, but before his hand makes contact with the beautiful human structure there’s a book flying in his direction. It hits the front of his desk and falls to the ground. “There’s a special place for disruptive students like you in the bottom of the ocean. If you’d like you can go find it now, only if you promise not to come back.”

            Louis doesn’t respond and no one says anything about their violent teacher, so she continues, “I will be choosing partners.” Mrs. Titler smiles at the angered faces her students all immediately get. This is her prime time. These few moments, the moments where she’s doing what she really loves, makes living still seem worth it. Momentarily she forgets about the empty bed she has waiting for her when she gets home, or the cat hair she has tracked all over her apartment, or her kids who won’t return her calls, and for a moment she even forgets her ex-husband’s hot new fiancé half her own age. Yes, in this moment, Mrs. Titler is God and she thinks she might even skip her crying session tonight. Maybe she’ll make a stop at the gas station on her way home where the sexy 24 year old works and buy some chocolate and condoms. Treat herself a little.

            The teacher reads off her list of assigned partners and Louis is extremely displeased when Zayn is called to pair up with their mutual friend Perrie, but that displeasure doesn’t come close to the feeling he gets when he, Louis Tomlinson himself, is called up with Harry Styles. Louis feels all sets of eyes on him (everyone knowing the connection Harry and Louis have) and watches as Harry turns around from his desk at the front row and gives Louis a small wave and shy smile.

            That’s it, he’s dropping out. Louis is fragile and he’s reached his breaking point.

            The class is told to get up and sit by their partners. Zayn gets up with a muttered “good luck” to Louis, but the shorter one knows he doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t have to even look at Zayn’s angelic face to know he’s smirking.

        While the students around Louis move around to sit with their partners Louis stays in his seat, glaring at Harry and his stupid blush from across the room. Ultimately, it is Harry himself who has to get up and move next to Louis in the back of the class, a place Louis is sure the curly haired boy has never ventured to before.

        “Hi Louis,” Harry says as he slides into the seat previously occupied by Zayn. Louis isn’t looking at him, but he can just imagine the large and nervous smile taking up half of the taller’s face, he had never been this close to his crush before, forced to merely admire from afar.

        “Don’t look at me.” Louis scoffs. Harry quickly looks away from Louis and towards his desk instead, he doesn’t stop smiling though, just stares at the desktop like a lovesick puppy. _The distance doesn’t do him justice,_ Harry thinks.

        “I’m sorry, you’re just really pretty.”

        “I know.”

        A moment of silence passes between the two in which Louis just glares at the front of the classroom with a cute and angry pout, while Harry very obviously steels glances at the other every few seconds. Eventually, Louis gets tired of pretending like he hasn’t noticed and breaks the silence.

        “Look where are we going to do this?”

        “W-we could go to my house,” Harry rushes, ecstatic at the thought of this angel in his quarters.

        “Ew, no.” Louis says with a look of distaste, Harry’s smile doesn’t falter even the slightest, “and you’re not coming to mine either.”

        The bell rings then and Louis gracefully packs his things and walks towards the exit with Harry scrambling to keep up with him. “Where then?” he asks, tripping over his own obnoxiously long limbs.

        Louis rolls his eyes. Right before he reaches the door he turns around, “We’ll meet up at the library at 6:00. Only on weekdays though; I don’t want to waste my weekends on this bullshit.” Then he turns around again and continues his way out the door, without checking to make sure that works with Harry. Of course, it does. Anything Louis says works with Harry.

        The lanky boy leaves the classroom in daze, the smell of Louis still in his senses and his voice replaying in his mind. _6:00 at the public library_ , Harry couldn’t imagine a more romantic place or time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "assigned as partners in a project high school au" is really overused, but I couldn't think of any other way to work with the plotline I have in my head so just overlook that for now. The rest of the story will not be as big of a cliché I promise (okay it might, but itll still be good).
> 
> Also about promising chapter 2 like 6 months ago...lol idk what to say


	3. We Got Innocence for Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis's reactions to being paired up. Larry plan to meet up and Harry is hurt and Louis is an asshole.

_**Chapter title from “House of Wolves” by My Chemical Romance** _

_******* _

    Harry's love filled stupor lasts for the rest of the day.

    "It's happened guys, it's finally happened," Harry practically sings as he skips over to his group of friends, crowded around their lockers.

    "Oh god, what's happened?" Niall asks as he pulls his history textbook from his locker.

    "I have a boyfriend now," Harry proudly giggles into his palms. Niall nearly hits his head against his locker door he turns around so fast and Liam's eyes could've popped out of his head. After a considerable amount of time has passed Niall gets himself together enough to pull Harry into a bro hug.

    "Alright!" Niall cheers, clapping the love sick boy on the back.

    "Who is it?" Liam asks joining the hug, just as proud of his friend. Neither of them had expected this day would ever come, always picturing Harry to be single forever; not lonely, necessarily, just the single, naive, happy, and virginal Harry Styles they’d known their whole friendship. But now that this day had come and the shock had worn off, they were ecstatic.

    "Louis Tomlinson." Harry sighs, dreamily, as an answer. Just the mention of the younger gives him chills. Today is truly a beautiful day.

    A beat passes before both friends are pulling away from the hug with varying levels of disappointment. They knew it was too good to be true.

    "Harry," Liam says carefully, "How many times do we need to tell you..."

    "-You have to get over him man-" Niall interrupts.

    "-It's okay to have a crush, but that's all this is."

    Harry ignores his friends, leaning his back against the lockers with a dreamy sigh. "He's just so beautiful you guys." Niall laughs and Liam gives the delusional boy a concerned look. "Everything about him is so...perfect... It hurts to think about him for too long, but I can't stop either...”

    "Right..."

    "And he asked me out, to the library," Harry has to hold back tears as he recalls.

    "Harry, honey, what are you talking about?" Liam asks, knowing at this point to take whatever Harry says about Louis with a grain of salt.

    "Ms. Titler assigned him as my partner." _That_ _makes_ _more_ _sense_ , Liam thinks, patting Harry on the shoulder and pondering a way to bring Harry back to reality without hurting his feelings.

    "That's not a date mate," Niall laughs.

    "Well, not yet anyway," Harry says pulling himself from the locker to stand proudly before his friends, "But it will be, we have to work together outside of school. We've already made plans."

    "That's great Harry, it really is, just... Don't get your hopes up too high, alright? You know how Louis can be."

    "Perfect?"

***

    "Mate, honestly, it's not that big of a deal."

    Louis scoffs, offended. "Easy for you to say, you're not grouped with a loser who's been drooling over you since he first learned how his dick worked."

    "Why are you always so dramatic?"

    "Why are you always so emotionless and boring?"

    Honestly, Louis doesn't even know why he's friends with Zayn sometimes. He's so disinterested in everything Louis has to say. Even when he's in clear hysteria and hurt.

    "Whatever." Zayn mutters causing Louis to scoff once again, this is exactly what he meant.

    "Hey Louis!" a deep voice shouts from behind the duo, compelling both of them to turn around.

    The voice belongs to Brandon, a senior on the football team. Louis doesn't know much about him, nor does he care. The only things concerning Louis are the fact that Brandon happens to be particularly good-looking and the brand new car he has parked out in front, a sign of money.

    "Brandon?" Louis asks, stopping in his tracks.

    "Yeah, hi," the mentioned boy speaks when he catches up, towering over Louis. He leans over the petite boy and props his body weight against his right arm, which is stealthy positioned on the locker beside Louis’s head. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

    "Really?" Louis asks widening his blue eyes and pursing his lips for effect.

"I'll meet you at my truck, Louis," Zayn interrupts, rolling his eyes when he goes completely ignored.

"Yeah I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to do something this weekend?"

"Hmm," Louis hums, running his hand down Brandon's large muscles until he reaches an expensive looking watch. The blue eyed boy smirks, "Depends what you had in mind."

***

          Louis had been putting off meeting with Harry after school for as long he possibly could. They still sit together in class (much to Harry’s excitement and Louis’s horror), but nothing gets done there. Class time mostly consists of Louis texting Brandon the entire time, in silence, while Harry watches him text Brandon, also in silence.

          The older lad _had_ tried to spark up conversation between the two, but was always shot down.

_“You look really pretty today.”_

_“So when is good for you to meet at the library?”_

_“I watched this movie last night, I bet you’d love it.”_

_“I mean you look like… **really** pretty.”_

Each had been turned down with not as much as a single word, just glares or eye rolls. However, none of that hindered Harry.

As a matter of fact, everything the petite boy did seemed to enamor the taller and it drove Louis crazy. He couldn’t stand Harry or his stupid crush. However, Zayn had already met up with Perrie, his partner, 3 times outside of school- not to mention what they accomplished in class. Looking around at the work the rest of the class had already accomplished, Louis figured it was best to just suck it up. He could handle Harry and his puppy love for just a little while and then never have to deal with him again.

_That’s right Louis, just a few meetings, that’s all it’ll take. Then this will all go away._

With that thought in mind, Louis puts his phone away and takes a deep breath. Harry immediately perks up at this and stares at Louis with his stupid blushy smile. Louis holds down the _‘Never look at me like that again. Better yet, don’t look at me at all!’_ and takes a deep breath.

“We should probably meet up today.”

Harry gets so excited he starts to shake. This is what he’s been waiting for. Wiggling so much with nerves and excitement, he accidentally knocks his glasses off and has to pick them up from the floor and put them back on before answering. Louis just rolls his eyes as he watches the older struggle.

“The library? At 6:00 right?” Harry questions.

“What?” Louis asks, giving Harry a weird look. It’s a different weird look than the one he usually saves for the other, it’s more of a confused look.

“That’s what you said, last week. You said we could meet up at 6:00 at the library, but it could only be during the week. So 6:00, right?”

Louis looks at him a moment longer before turning back to his buzzing phone. “You talk too much.”

Despite the rather rude nature of Louis’s comment, Harry himself has never felt so good; this is the most Louis has ever contributed to a conversation with him. “Not usually,” he says in return, “Generally I’m very quiet. I just talk this much around you. I don’t know why. You make me like this.”

Louis doesn’t respond, too busy texting whoever.

“Who are you texting?” Harry asks.

Louis considers telling the older to fuck off and mind his own business, but he gets a better idea. Smirking, he puts his phone down and turns his whole body to the other. Harry feels his heart race pick up and has to will himself not to cry in the presence of this angel.

“You probably don’t know him,” Louis smiles crinkly eyed (that’s Harry’s favorite smile), “He’s in your grade though. On the football team. _Really_ hot. His name’s Brandon.”

“Oh,” Harry says, feeling his heart drop to his toes. He knows who Brandon is, everyone knows who Brandon is, and Louis is right: He is really hot, and sporty, and popular, and everything Harry isn’t. “I know who that is.”

“Oh?” Louis asks fake shocked, “Are you friends?”

Harry shakes his head. Louis smiles to himself, this is the least Harry has spoken since they were assigned together in this shitty project. “Well he asked me out and we’ve been going on dates. I really like him.”

Harry nods and has to will himself not cry again, but for a different reason this time.

Fortunately, the bell rings then, so Harry slowly stands up to meet up with Niall and Liam.

“I’ll see you in a few hours Harry,” Louis waves goodbye, overly cheery, as he exits the classroom with Zayn.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly dialogue and I wasn't planning that, but I think a lot of this story probably will be as it seems to be the easiest way to convey what I'm trying to make happen. So sorry if I'm no good at it or its boring.
> 
> But hey! it only took me a week to update this time!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic. I might change the title and there will probably be smut. I just first have to determine if I'm any good at writing it.
> 
> *****also if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please contact me it would be much appreciated! It would be best if you gave me your opinion as well as correct errors! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings either!*****


End file.
